El lugar donde nos conocimos
by itsoame
Summary: Ninako Kinoshita y Sayuri Uehara han estado prácticamente toda su vida juntas. Las dos con 25 años de edad vuelven a Japón después de 6 años de estudiar en el extranjero. Su vida no será la misma de la que era antes, a pesar de que sus personalidades no han cambiado ni un poco. Ninako sigue siendo frágil y tímida, mientras que Sayuri sigue siendo de carácter duro y nada flexible.
1. Chapter 1

Es una historia en donde solo tome los personajes de Strobe Edge, pero la trama es totalmente mía. Se encontrará llena de romance con algo de lemon y mucho amor.

No puedo creer que ya fuera agosto. Recuerdo cuando hablaba con Sayu acerca de los planes de regreso y el frio invierno todavía se hacía presente en Estados Unidos. Ahora, en el avión, puedo ver como el sol se hace notar gracias a un cielo despejado. Habíamos estado estudiando todo este tiempo. Nosotras dos nacimos en Japón, pero a la edad de 18 años se nos metió en la cabeza irnos del país. Yo estaba dispuesta a irme después de un suceso demasiado triste para traer en este momento y Sayu tenía demasiados problemas familiares o algo así. Convencimos a nuestros padres de irnos, prometiendo que nos cuidaríamos una a la otra y que solo iríamos a estudiar. Después de una larga lucha pudimos irnos y vivir por los siguientes 6 años en la grandiosa ciudad de NY, debo de admitir que para mí no fue lo más sencillo del mundo, Sayu estaba acostumbrada al idioma, su papa se la pasaba viajando cuando ella era pequeña y cuando tenía vacaciones solían irse por el mundo. Sayu vio que el mejor idioma por aprender era el inglés ya que era el que más se usaba. Por mi parte, yo era un asco con ese idioma, pero después de un poco de ayuda y unas pocas/muchas vergüenzas pasadas pude aprenderlo.

Flash back

Era enero cuando Sayu hablo de regresar. Habíamos acabado nuestras respectivas carreras, Sayu en Psicología y yo en Pedagogía, hace poco menos de un año, pero nos habíamos querido tomar un descanso después de tanto tiempo. Así que un día de ese enero Sayu se acercó y hablo sobre volver:

\- ¿Estas segura de eso? - pregunte con asombro, yo siempre pensé que la primera en querer volver seria yo.

-A pasado mucho tiempo Nina- tomo su taza de té y se sentó a lado mío- Creo que es tiempo de que volvamos y tiene que ser este año- tomo un poco de su té y continuo- Mi padre me sentencio, si no vuelvo para este año me cortara todo el apoyo- ella no cambio su expresión en ningún momento.

\- ¿¡Que!?- casi me caigo del sofá de la impresión. - ¿Por eso has estado tan seria en estos días? ¿Cuándo te comunicaste con él?

-Hace apenas unos días, la verdad es que han pasado semanas desde que había dejado de contestarle. Después me mando un correo y supe que algo no estaba bien. - Volvió a darle otro sorbo a su té y continuo- Me dijo que él tenía que viajar y no había nadie que se encargara del Hospital así que solo quedaba yo. - Era cierto que los hospitales Uehara eran los más nombrados alrededor del mundo, pero también era cierto que Sayu jamás se había querido hacer cargo de alguno por lo mismo rechazo a su papa cuando le propuso estudiar medicina y aunque había terminado en una carrera que también ayudaba a la gente, no quería hacerse cargo del hospital.

-También podrías haberle dicho que no, al final de cuentas no sería la primera vez.

-Esta vez no puedo- Su mirada permanecía perdida en el té, tal vez intentaba buscar las respuestas en las profundidades de aquella taza- Daiki ha estado demasiado estresado y lo sabes. Sin él no queda nadie más que se haga cargo.

Al escuchar el nombre de Daiki no pude evitar sonrojarme. Hacía ya dos años que el casi hermano mayor de Sayu y yo habíamos comenzado a salir. Y digo casi hermano porque en realidad no lo eran, el señor Uehara lo había acogido como su hijo desde que Daiki tenía 5 años ya que los padres de Daiki, y socios del señor Uehara, murieran en un viaje de negocios. Sin tener a nadie más fue acogido por la familia de Sayu. El señor Uehara no quiso cambiar sus apellidos así que Daiki siguió conservando el apellido de su familia mientras crecía. Al crecer Daiki se convirtió en otro miembro más de la familia y él si siguió el camino de sus padres. Estudio medicina y es quien se hace cargo prácticamente de casi todo. A pesar de que no nos veíamos, Daiki siempre encontraba la manera de cortejarme y de hacerme ver que estaría esperando por mí. Hasta el punto de ir en una ocasión a NY solo para pedirme que empezáramos a salir, desde ese entonces Daiki y yo somos pareja. Tratamos de encontrar momentos en los cuales vernos, pero para ser sincera tenía más de medio año de no verlo físicamente. Es una ventaja vivir en la era de la tecnología ya que así hablamos a diario y de vez en cuando tenemos video llamadas. Tal vez no nos tenemos físicamente, pero con escuchar su voz o recibir un mensaje suyo es más que suficiente para que mi día estuviera lleno de luz.

\- ¿Estas segura Sayu?, puedo decirle a mi familia la situación, estoy segura de que nos apoyaran si queremos quedarnos más tiempo. - Mi familia no tenía nada que ver con la familia Uehara. Teníamos un negocio de inversionistas, el cual comenzó mi padre un poco antes de casarse con mama. El negocio fue prosperando hasta convertirse en una gran empresa de inversionistas. Siempre me cuidaban bastante hasta mi mama dejo de trabajar por un tiempo hasta que yo empecé a ir al kínder. Fue ahí donde conocí a una pequeña niña de pelo de color castaño. Unos niños habían pasado corriendo a lado mío y me habían tirado yo casi comenzaba a llorar cuando Sayu se paró delante de mí con mirada furiosa y les grito a los niños para que dejaran de correr. Me ayudo a levantarme y no me dejo llorar. Desde ese día fue mi amiga y en cuanto la conoció mi madre se volvió como una hermana para mí. Por eso sabía de antemano que mis padres nos apoyarían si decidíamos quedarnos más tiempo.

-Claro que no permitiré eso Nina, yo tengo que volver- dejo la taza en nuestra pequeña mesita que quedaba justo en el centro de la sala. - En todo caso ya habíamos hablado de volver, solo que no habíamos puesto una fecha en concreto. Así que regresaremos en agosto, mañana iré preparando todo. - Se levanto decidida y se fue a su habitación, sabía muy bien que no había vuelta atrás.

Fin del flas back

Y aquí estamos de vuelta a nuestra ciudad natal. Llegamos al aeropuerto de Tokio y por un momento sentí nostalgia. No había vuelto en 6 años y aunque no lo pareciera extrañaba mi hogar. Recorrimos el aeropuerto hasta la salida nuestras maletas eran pocas, solo una maleta con ruedas y una más pequeña de mano. Llevábamos lo esencial con nosotras, lo demás había llegado una semana antes a nuestros departamentos. Afuera del aeropuerto nos estaba esperando un chofer que mi padre puso a nuestra disposición. Sayu subió al carro y después yo. Estábamos en silencio, al parecer las dos admirábamos el paisaje que seguía exactamente igual a como lo recordábamos, no rompimos el silencio hasta que Sayu hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Me podrías dejar en donde mi papá? - A pesar de que se esforzaba por mantener una cara feliz yo sabía que no era así. La conozco muy bien para darme cuenta de que esa cara significaba que no se sentía a gusto y que si fuera por ella se iría corriendo de ahí.

-Claro, aunque, ¿No prefieres llegar primero al depa?- Por primera vez vi que sayu se quitó los lentes oscuros y pensé ver ojeras en aquellos ojos color esmeralda pero en lugar de eso vi un perfecto maquillaje.

-No, aunque es lo que quisiera, mi padre quiere que lo vea inmediatamente. -Dio un pesado suspiro y continuo- Hablando de eso, ¿Y mis llaves? - El chofer se detuvo un poco y alzo unas llaves para que las tomáramos, venían un pequeño número en cada una.

-Tus llaves son las del número 20 y las mías el 22- dije eso mientras le entregaba su juego de llaves a Sayu- Aunque aun no entiendo por qué quisiste que viviéramos en departamentos separados. - Dije a modo de reproche.

-Debo admitir que a veces me sorprendes- soltó una risa mientras meneaba su cabeza tratando de quitar la idea de su cabeza- Mi pequeña Nina, cuando estábamos en NY no había ningún problema el vivir juntas, ya que las dos estábamos solas, y quien llegaba a ir de vez en cuando era Daiki, con el cual te desaparecías durante los días que él llegaba a estar en la ciudad. - Volvió a ponerse los lentes y continuo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso- Ahora que tu estas aquí, es obvio que van a estar juntos, ya sea que tú te la pases en su departamento o él en el tuyo, cualquiera que sea el caso no quiero molestar. Créeme que no quiero tener en mi mente escenas o gemidos de ustedes dos en mi mente. - Al ver mi cara color tomate Sayu estallo en una risa.

-No tenías que ser tan especifica- voltee hacia la ventana en un intento de ocultar mi cara y mi incomodidad, pero era demasiado tarde ya que Sayu aún se estaba riendo de mí.

-Lo lamento, pero soy realista. Y aunque te quiera mucho no quiero arruinar mi imagen de ti y de mi hermano.

-Tampoco es como si no pudiéramos controlarnos

-Jajaja pequeña, entiendo que hay necesidades que el cuerpo tiene que cumplir y también entiendo que ustedes tienen más de medio año sin verse. Eso quiere decir que tienen mucho retenido es obvio que se tomaran varios días para ponerse al corriente- Volio a estallar en una risa.

-Ya ya ya, creo que lo he entendido bien. - No apartaba mi vista de la ventana y sentía como mis mejillas ardían cada vez más. Sayu era la persona en la que más confianza tenía en el mundo, pero eso no la exentaba de que sintiera esa vergüenza ante temas de sexo.

-Espero y un piso de diferencia sea suficiente- Voltee a verla con cara de interrogación-Si, me refiero a que no vayan a llegar los gemidos hasta mi depa, por algo no te quedabas en el departamento conmigo cuando Daiki iba. Eso quiere decir que un cuarto de distancia no basta para disminuir sus sonidos- Volvieron a subir mis colores a la cara, y abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, después entendí que Sayu solo lo hacía para ver esa reacción en mi cara.

\- ¡Ya déjame en paz! - mis lagrimas casi salían de la vergüenza y ella lo sabía. Así que se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo mientras continuaba con un tono burlón, pero de alguna manera serio.

-Sabes que lo que digo es solo porque yo no tengo pareja- me guiño un ojo- así que aprovecha por ahora pequeña.

Después de esa platica algo acalorada (o al menos de mi parte), llegamos a las oficinas de los Uehara y Sayu se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla no sin antes decirme que lo más seguro es que nos viéramos hasta el día siguiente. Continuamos el camino al edifico departamental de mi familia, mis padres al enterarse que volvería a Tokio nos reservaron ese par de departamentos para que estemos cómodas, entendían que después de tanto tiempo de estar viviendo solas querríamos seguir de esa forma. Quedaba perfecto ya que Sayu solo hacia 15 min a al hospital de su familia donde comenzaría a trabajar dentro de dos días. Y solo quedaba a 5 min de la escuela secundaria de Tokio donde comenzaba en una semana como maestra. Todo estaba arreglado y la verdad me sentía demasiada cómoda con ello. Aproveche y mande un mensaje a Daiki.

Oficialmente estoy en Tokio. ¿Crees que podemos vernos hoy? Te extraño mucho.

Después de unos minutos sonó mi celular con el tono de Daiki ya me había contestado el mensaje.

Qué bueno hermosa, ahorita tengo cirugía, no creo poder verte temprano, pero en cuanto me desocupe iré a verte. Por si acaso no me esperes despierta. Te quiero. Besos

En cierta manera me sentía mal por no poderlo ver ahorita, pero por otra me seguía sintiendo feliz al saber que en algún punto de la noche iría a verme. Guarde mi celular después de llamar a mis padres y darme cuenta que estarían de viaje y no volverían hasta dentro de dos semanas. No me queda de otra más que llegar al departamento y empezar a desempacar, sabía que no quedaría todo arreglado, pero haría lo más que pudiera. Llegamos al edificio color gris y con un tono de azul oscuro, se veía fresco. El chofer entro al estacionamiento y me ayudo a llevar las maletas a mi departamento el cual quedaba en el décimo piso. Se adelanto mientras yo le dije que me iría a mi paso, tenía unos papeles que recoger en recepción. Recogí los papeles y continua por el ascensor. Llegue a mi piso y yo iba muy concentrada leyendo los documentos que había recogido de la recepción ya que pertenecían a la secundaria. Así que cuando se abrió el ascensor camine instintivamente sin ver hacia enfrente. Choque con alguien, pero cuando voltee a ver quién era esta persona ya había pasado y las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando. Pude ver su pelo negro corto y su boca de forma recta sin mostrar ninguna reacción. Ese pequeño contacto había sido extraño porque mi corazón había querido saltar, solo por una persona se pondría así, y no precisamente con Daiki, es cierto que lo quería, pero él no hacía estallar de esa forma mi corazón. La persona por la que me había ido tan desesperadamente de Tokio, la persona que me había hecho sufrir tanto. Sujete con más fuerza los papeles a mi pecho tratando de calmarme.

-Basta Ninako, no puede ser, esa persona está muerta- me dije mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado para otro, mientras trataba de tranquilizar mi corazón y bajar el calor que había subido por mis mejillas. Entre a mi nuevo departamento y lo primero que hice fue ir a mojarme la cara y tomar un largo vaso de agua. Después me pondré a desempacar todo esperando que eso me volviera a mi estado normal.

Esto es todo del primer capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, no sé en qué momento se tornará un poco lemon, tal vez sea en el siguiente con la llegada de Daiki... O tal vez no. Como dije al principio es mi primer fic...


	2. Problemas

**Tarde mucho en tener este capítulo listo, mi idea era tenerlo para ayer pero quede totalmente muerta. En todo caso espero y sea de su agrado.**

 _*Sayuri*_

Después de que Niko me dejo en la oficina de mi papá, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo de ahí. No sabía si quiera si la ropa que llevaba era la adecuada, siempre que tenía que ver a mi padre me pasaba lo mismo, él tenía siempre cierta energía en mí. Una energía que hacía que yo terminara cohibida y con una enorme pesadez en mis hombros. No importaba el tiempo que pasará yo me seguía sintiendo como si tuviera 3 años. Antes de ir a la oficina de mi papa llegue rápidamente al baño para asegurarme una vez más si mi atuendo era el indicado. Traía un vestido color crema y unas medias negras de bajo de él. Mis zapatos con un poco de tacón, pero de alguna forma discreto. Todo eso complementado con un saco color negro y mi bolso de mano acompañándome. Mi maquillaje estaba bien.

-No estoy segura de verlo-Le dije a mi reflejo esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero como era obvio el reflejo estaba más renuente que yo. -Solo respira Sayuri no te pasará nada.

Toque la puerta de la oficina de mi padre, a pesar de que su secretaria me había dicho que entrara yo aun así dudaba en entrar sin tocar.

-Adelante-Escuche claramente la voz grave pero calmada de mi papá. Al ver que entraba sonrió ampliamente y creo que pude distinguir un rayo de cariño, pero también sabía que no podía ser posible.

-Hola papá- dije mientras me sentaba en una de las enormes sillas de madera que estaba en ente de su escritorio. - ¿Querías verme?- trate de sonreír pero no pude, así que eso tampoco cambiaba no importaba cuanto tiempo pasaba.

-Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver tu rostro ya que nunca quisiste fuera a verte-levanto las manos haciendo un ademan para que me calmara, creo que se dio cuenta del disgusto en mi cara. - Lo cual no te culpo, ya que tenía mucho trabajo. Pero aun así me alegro de tenerte de nuevo aquí.

-Se que no fuiste sincero en la llamada que tuvimos- trataba de cualquier forma volver a mi estado normal, aquella dureza la quería tener con él, pero pareciera que mi mente y mi cuerpo querían hacer cosas diferentes ya que por más que en mi cabeza sonaba ruda e inflexible, en el exterior sonaba inferior y hasta una pizca de miedo se escapaba.

-Bueno hay ciertas cosas que no es bueno hablar por teléfono. - se acomodó más en su silla y después continuo -La verdad de todo esto, no es muy diferente a lo que hablé contigo por teléfono.

-Dijiste que no había nadie que se hiciera cargo del hospital y que por eso tenía que volver- hice una pequeña pausa, tome todo el coraje del mundo y continué- Tu y yo habíamos hecho un trato y eso era que yo no tendría que hacerme cargo del hospital.

-Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. Pero no te preocupes yo me haré cargo de explicarte todo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Mi incomodidad iba creciendo con cada minuto que pasaba a lado suyo.

-Veras, hace años cuando permití que te fueras tu y yo hicimos un pequeño trato. El cual firmaste con tu puño y letra. - El mostró una media sonrisa y yo sentí nauseas.- ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que te fuiste?

Ahora las náuseas se hacían cada vez más presentes, pero también el coraje crecía.

-Si, claro que la recuerdo. - Desde que mi madre falleció él no había sido el mejor padre del mundo. Siempre forzándome a ser como él y poder heredar el negocio familiar— Quería huir de ti y de tu estúpido negocio

-Exacto esa fue una pequeña gran parte del problema, pero sabes que no fue todo- Espero a que yo respondiera algo, pero no lo hice. Así que saco una carpeta y me la tendió para que la viera y continuó. - Te fuiste porque te mencioné que tenías que casarte.

Estaba a punto de abrir la carpeta cuando escuche eso. Sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizó.

-Creo que de eso no te acuerdas, pues bien, te volveré a contar todo- Mis ojos no apartaron mi vista de la carpeta- Nuestra familia tiene acuerdos con la familia de Daiki eso no necesito decírtelo. Nuestras familias están unidas desde mucho antes de casarme con tu madre. - Se tomó un momento y pude detectar tal vez dolor en su mirada.- Hay una simple regla para que la sociedad permanezca, y es que los herederos se casen antes de los 26 años. Lo que me recuerda ¿Cumples los 25 este año verdad? - Mi corazón dio un brinco y todo volvió a mi memoria, así que rápidamente saque los papeles de la carpeta.- Yo me negaba rotundamente a que te fueras pero después viniste con una propuesta magnifica.

-Que haría todo lo que dijeras mientras me dejarás irme y estudiar a mi antojo- La voz me salía casi como un susurro, pero mi padre pudo escucharla así que mostro una sonrisa triunfal- Pero jamás me hablaste de matrimonio- Sentía ardiendo mis ojos, pero no quería llorar en frente de él.

-No, no lo hice. Pero en el contrato que firmaste viene todo. - Sentía que todo mi mundo se movía y que mi alma llegaba al suelo, cuando mis ojos pasaron por aquellas líneas "Prometo regresar para hacerme cargo del negocio familiar (Hospitales Uehara) y casarme antes de los 26 para cumplir con lo estipulado en las reglas familiares. Cualquier incumplimiento con alguna de estas estipulaciones, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a mi apellido y poner en riesgo a las personas que aprecio (Amigos, familia, pareja) "

-Yo no pude haber firmado algo así- Sentía coraje viniendo de cada parte de mi cuerpo y tuve que cerrar mi mano para controlar toda esa rabia.

-Pero lo hiciste, debo de admitir que pensé que te había enseñado bien, pero al parecer no, ya que firmaste ese contrato sin leerlo- dio un pequeño suspiro y después continuó- Aunque eso ayudó, ya que no pusiste objeciones.

Me sentía una estúpida, como pude dejar pasar algo así. Estaba tan desesperada por irme que no había tomado en cuenta una trampa de su parte. Y ahora por mi estúpida equivocación estoy a sus pies. Y peor aún puse en riesgo hasta a Niko, al pensar en eso un pequeño ataque de pánico entro en acción. Niko, la persona que más me había ayudado en todo este tiempo, ella no dudo dos veces cuando le dije que quería irme de aquí ni tampoco cuando le pedí regresar. Las dos nos protegimos cuando cada una estaba hecha polvo y ahora la estaba poniendo en riesgo por no poner la suficiente atención, la estaba poniendo en riesgo con una de las personas más insensibles del mundo.

-Papa- trataría de negociar con él de nuevo- ¿No hay manera de dejar afuera a la hija de los Kinoshita- De nuevo mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ese gesto me hizo sentir que todo estaba perdido.

-Claro que si Sayuri- alargó su mano hacia los papeles- Cumpliendo con lo estipulado aquí. - No tenía más que decir, sabía que no daría marcha atrás me tenía como había querido hace mucho tiempo. Totalmente controlada y dispuesta hacer todo lo que quisiera.

-¿Daiki lo sabe?

\- ¿Lo del acuerdo de familias?- Yo solo asentí en respuesta -Si, lo sabe. Al principio pensé que no le importaría perder la herencia de su familia, pero después me enteré de su relación con la hija de los Kinoshita y supe inmediatamente que ya había escogido a su prometida. Llevan ya dos años es cuestión de tiempo o meses para que se casen. Al final de cuentas el cumple los 26 el año que entra.

Si Daiki sabía de todo esto y aparte estuviera de acuerdo, lo mataría en cuando lo viera. No podría obligar a Niko a casarse con él, aunque la verdad Niko estaría muy feliz y si se lo llegara a proponer, así que estoy segura que ella no diría que no.

-Si Daiki llega a casarse con Kinoshita harían una alianza familiar mucho más grande que la nuestra y si agregamos el hecho de que tú no quieres casarte perderíamos todo en cuestión de instantes. - Mi padre continuaba hablando, pero yo ya no podía seguir con esto solo me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a la salida.

-Cumpliré con cada maldita palabra del contrato, solo no te metas con Ninako ni tampoco con la elección de mi prometido- Time una bocanada de aire y continúa antes de salir de la oficina- Al menos quiero ser yo la que decida con quien casarse.

-No te preocupes, no me meteré en esa elección, pero si puedo añadir- Escuché el sonido de una silla, pero no quise voltear a verlo- No es tan necesario casarse enamorado, yo me casé con tu madre sin quererla más que a otro desconocido y gracias a eso naciste tú- puso su mano en mi hombro y eso causo escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo- Y estoy orgulloso de eso.

-A partir de mañana empezaré a ir al hospital. Nos volveremos a ver cuándo conozcas a mi prometido. - Sentía las lágrimas asomándose y salí de la oficina no sin antes alcanzar a escuchar lo último que tenía por decirme.

-Como gustes Sayuri, espero y sea pronto- No voltee a verlo, pero sabía que había sonreído.

Saliendo de las oficinas mis lágrimas ya no se detuvieron tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no aventarme al piso en ese momento y gritar por toda la frustración que sentía. Pasaron unos minutos y pude darme cuenta que ya era de noche, mi cuerpo aun temblaba por el llanto así que decidí que lo mejor era caminar hasta mi departamento. Después de todo no estaba tan lejos y el aire me ayudaría a pensar bien las cosas. No podía contarle todo a Niko, no me perdonaría ponerla en esa situación, sé que ella se preocuparía tanto hasta el punto de decir que su familia se haría cargo. Pero yo sabía que no estaríamos a salvo no importara lo que hiciese, la única forma era cumplir con el contrato y tratar de pensar que mi vida no se iría a la mierda. Aunque eso era específicamente a donde se estaba dirigiendo. Estaba solo a unas cuadras de llegar a mi departamento cuando unos tipos se cruzaron en mi camino.

-Mira hoy tenemos a una buena chica- Dijo uno de ellos mientras jugaba con una navaja.

\- ¿Ya le viste esas piernas? - Dijo otro que traía un bate de béisbol recargado en el hombro.

-Yo me enfoque más en los senos. -Dijo un tercero que al igual que el primero traía una navaja.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche chicos- Escuche una cuarta voz venir de atrás mío.

Los cuatro me miraban de una forma asquerosa y pasaban su mirada por mi cuerpo tantas veces como les fue posible. Sabía que no podía con los cuatro, pero solo estaba esperando quien sería el primer valiente en tocarme. Así que fue el tipo con el bate el primero tratando de tocar mis pechos tomé su mano y la atraje hacia mí y acto seguido la doble tanto que sentí su cuerpo ceder y tirarse al piso justo al lado mío. El hombre que estaba atrás de mi me sujeto haciendo que mis manos quedaran prisioneras bajo su cuerpo.

-La señorita nos salió brava- sentí su voz en mi oído y su lengua pasar por el lóbulo de mi oreja. Di un cabezazo hacia atrás y el aligero mis brazos, le metí un codazo y después una patada en el abdomen, sentí claramente el crujir de una costilla así sabría que no se levantaría en unas horas. De pronto uno de los tipos de la navaja se aferró a mi cuerpo y puso el metal frío en mi cuello

-Yo te recomendaría no moverte muñeca- cada vez presionaba más el metal y sabía que cualquier movimiento por ligero que Fuera haría un corte en mi cuello. El otro tipo se movió en frente de mí y pasó una mano por mi pierna subiendo lentamente por mí por mi muslo y después su mano se perdió dentro del vestido. Sentía claramente como buscaba con desesperación mi vagina, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vi un pie en su cara y después cayó al piso.

-Creí haberles dicho que no los quería ver más por aquí- El otro hombre soltó mi agarre y sentí donde dio unos pasos atrás. Mi mirada se dirigió a la persona que había hablado antes, era un hombre más o menos de mi edad con pelo café castaño, era mucho más alto que yo. - También les dije que no les daría una segunda oportunidad.

-No sabíamos que estarías aquí hoy. No hemos hecho nada te lo prometo. - El muchacho de antes se acercó a mí y me mostró una sonrisa para después cambiar totalmente su mirada y ver al hombre.

\- ¿Esto es nada?- me hizo girar un poco fue cuando sentí el líquido correr por mi cuello, no era un corte importante pero si escandaloso.

-Te juro que yo... por favor Ando... déjanos ir- El hombre casi lloraba, pero Ando no quito su mirada de odio.

-Si te dejo ir volverán hacer lo mismo- se agachó hasta donde el hombre con cara de horror lo miraba- Tengo que darte una lección esta vez- Tomo la navaja y la fue acercando a la mano del hombre y después la paso por la pierna. Estaba a punto de encajarla cuando no pude contenerme.

\- ¡No! - detuve su mano y Ando volteo A verme con cara de sorpresa- Yo también aporte en darles una lección, no es necesario hacerle algo más, solo mírale la cara. No vale la pena- sentí sus músculos relajarse y asintió dejando la navaja en el suelo y se levantó. - Es mejor que se vayan o seré yo quien te encaje esa navaja.- El hombre asintió aún con nerviosismo, se levantó y se fue, los demás trataron de hacer lo mismo. Una vez que se fueron sentí que toda la adrenalina bajaba y mis piernas temblaban estaba a punto de caer cuando Ando me detuvo.

-Quisiste parecer valiente y mírate ahora- Su voz sonaba entre divertido y preocupado- Te llevaré al hospital, tienen que verte esa herida. -Mi cabeza no funcionaba bien así que solo asentí y deje que Ando me llevara al hospital. Fueron muchas cosas por el día de hoy y solo me quedaba un año para que todo mi mundo se derrumbara ya fuera que me casara o no. Tenía años sin mostrarme débil ante nadie y ahora fui débil contra la persona que más detestaba en este mundo. Y por si fuera poco me estaba dejando llevar al hospital por una persona que apenas conocía. Vaya regreso Sayuri, no te podía haber ido peor, te lo aseguro.

 **No sé si fue más largo que el anterior, puesto que me tomo más tiempo terminarlo. Pero puse todo mi empeño, no es fácil tener las ideas claras, pero no poder plasmarlo en palabras. Quisiera poder dibujarlo, pero no soy para nada buena, así que me conformo con escribir.**


	3. Miedos

**Pues bien, aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo y como lo prometí en el primer capítulo hoy si tenemos lemon. El cual si me dificulto un poco la existencia. Disfruten.**

 ***** _Ninako*_

No sabía con qué iba a comenzar a arreglar el departamento. Lo único que me salvaba era que ya estaban los muebles más grandes acomodados de manera que solo las cosas decorativas son las que me faltaba poner. Pero esas pequeñas cosas son las que más me iba a tomar tiempo. Comencé arreglando la sala, comedor y cocina ya que eran los lugares más vistos en cuestión de visita, sabía que Daiki vendría después de su operación y eso me deba hasta las 12 de la noche para terminar esto y hacer algo de cena. Por más que intentaba no dejaba de pensar en aquella persona con la que me tope en el ascensor, y mi corazón se agita cada vez más. Pero mis recuerdos me traicionan y hacen que piense en alguien que no debo.

Tratando de quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza hice un esfuerzo mucho más grande para ponerme a arreglar y cada vez que el recuerdo venia yo me concentraba en lo que hacía sin querer tomar descansos para no tener oportunidad de que el recuerdo me atormentara. Hasta que llegué a un momento en el que yo misma me dije.

-Contrólate Ninako, no sirve de nada que piensas en personas inexistentes, él no va a volver- Solo falto eso para poder continuar con el desorden que tenía.

Sin darme cuenta me dieron pasadas las 11 de la noche.

\- ¡Mierda! - dije mientras terminaba de acomodar unos libros en mi estantería- Se me hizo tarde para hacer de cenar, muy a penas alcanzare antes de que llegue Daiki.- Dicho esto me fui corriendo a la cocina, saque lo necesario para hacer algo rápido y rico para cenar. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando alguien toco la puerta, sabia de ante mano que era Daiki y eso hizo que mis mejillas ardieran y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en mi cara, fui casi corriendo a la puerta y cuando la abrí lo primero que vi fue un ramo grande de rosas turcas, mis favoritas. Aquellas rosas me recordaban a algo muy hermoso de la infancia, algo que nunca puedo recordar, pero que se me hizo muy feliz. Después el ramo se movió a un lado y vi a Daiki, con su sonrisa cálida. Me lance a sus brazos y el respondió al abrazo, me sentía cálida, segura y amada a lado suyo, podía sentir todo el cariño que sentía por mí y eso hacía que mi corazón se aligerara.

-Hola princesa- Dijo mientras se separaba un poco de mí. Yo estoy un poco por debajo del promedio de estatura y Daiki está por arriba del promedio así que prácticamente estaba colgando en su cuello. También pude observar esos ojos color verdes destellando un brillo sincero. - No sabes cuánto te extrañe- Me atrajo hacia él y planto un tierno beso en mis labios, yo respondí y después de unos segundos Daiki subió el ritmo insinuando su lengua con la mía. Yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para quedar más pegada a él, no me importaba que hubiera vecinos viendo o si llegara a pasar alguien, en ese momento solo estábamos Daiki y yo en el mundo. Pero de pronto el corazón volvió a agitarse exactamente igual que en la tarde y fui atacada por los mismos pensamientos, así que instintivamente me aleje de Daiki y el me bajo lentamente un poco confundido.

-Los vecinos pueden vernos, al menos quiero que piensen que soy una persona decente- aunque en cierta parte era verdad, no podía dejar de pensar que le mentí y que no quería continuar el beso con él. - Vamos entra, la cena esta casi lista. - tome de su mano y lo hice entrar, lo guie hasta la cocina, por más que quisiera no podía verlo a la cara. - puedes preparar la mesa mientras busco un florero para ponerlas- le dije mientras buscaba en una gaveta los floreros.

-Claro princesa lo que tu ordenes- me dijo mientras pasaba a lado mío y depositaba un beso en mi cuello, ese gesto hizo que todo mi cuerpo se electrificara haciéndome olvidar lo que me mortificaba hace apenas unos segundos. - ¿También habrá postre? - dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima esperando mi reacción, que por supuesto fue mi cara de tomate. Así que el estallo en una risa- En serio te extrañaba tanto- dijo de nuevo al pasar a lado mío. Yo solo me quede estática en mi lugar, sin pestañear ni nada- Si te quedas ahí para siempre al menos deberías de tener las flores adentro del florero- dijo en tono de broma y fue donde reaccione.

-No es gracioso- sonó más como un reproche que como un enojo y la verdad no me importaba mucho como sonara fue lo que salió de mi boca ya que no podía maquinar nada más por el calor que se estaba esparciendo en todo mi cuerpo. - Sera mejor que te sientes a cenar y dejes de molestarme si no te prometo que no habrá postre.

-No por favor, sabes que con eso es el peor castigo que me puedes dar- dijo mientras se sentaba y ponía sus manos juntas en forma de súplica, eso hizo que ahora fuera yo la que estallara en una risa y el relajo su mirada ante eso.

\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy en el hospital? - agarre su plato y le serví la cena y después llené su vaso de refresco. En ocasiones, o más bien, las pocas ocasiones en las que Daiki iba a visitarme en NY y que era yo la que lo atendía siempre me dio la impresión de parecer una pareja de recién casados. Y ahora me estaba pasando justo lo mismo y eso me ponía muy feliz demasiado feliz, pero tampoco lo quería presionar con esas ideas. Comencé a comer instintivamente hundiéndome en mis pensamientos, malos pensamientos, ya que de nuevo apareció aquella sensación que me ocasiona dolor mi corazón. Y deje que me hundiera como no había dejado que pasara esta tarde, tanto me concentre en aquellos recuerdos que una voz del pasado hizo eco en mi cabeza _"Es cierto todo, yo no te ame solo lo hice por tu dinero"_. La voz de Daiki fue la que me saco de mis pensamientos, y no fue hasta que puse atención a su rostro y vi su cara de preocupación, que me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Nako? - se levantó de su silla y se acercó a mí se agacho hasta que quedo de mi altura yo solo enterré mi cabeza en su cuello y lo abracé con mucha fuerza. Ahora consciente de ello deje salir las lágrimas que se habían estado acumulando toda la tarde. Daiki solo me abrazo con más fuerza y acariciaba mi espalda. - No sé qué te pasa Nako pero te prometo que todo estará bien. - notaba su preocupación y eso me hacía sentir peor, ya que era mi culpa, yo no debía de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Lo tenía a él y sabía que no dejaría que nada malo me pasara.

-Lo... siento- dije mientras trataba de dejar de llorar- tengo miedo de encontrarme con Ichinose, tengo miedo de que vuelvan las pesadillas, tengo miedo de que tú me dejes, tengo miedo...- Daiki puso un dedo en mi boca callando lo que estaba por salir.

-Yo jamás te dejare Nako, no importa el tiempo que pase, y tampoco dejare que ese imbécil se acerque de nuevo a ti- dio un pequeño beso en mis labio- jamás, así que no debes de preocuparte más por eso. ¿De acuerdo? - Yo solo asentí y el mostro una media sonrisa y después me beso.

Me sentía una tonta al pensar en todo eso, ya que siempre contaría con Daiki, y yo sabía que él no permitiría que nada me pasara, ya que con él toda debilidad y miedo desaparecen y solo puedo sentir su cariño y amor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Correspondí al beso y me sentí tranquila, no dejaba de abrazarlo por el cuello así que él me agarro del trasero y me levanto de la silla, yo instintivamente rodee su cintura con mis piernas, me puso en la barrita de la cocina para poder quedar cara a cara conmigo. Dejo de besarme y paso su mano por mi espalda y fue subiéndola hasta llegar a mi cuello, después me volvió atraer hacia el para volver a estampar nuestros labios solo que ahora su lengua se daba lugar a través de mi boca hasta que encontró la mía y eso lo hizo dejar escapar un gemido. Después volvió abandonar mi boca y deposito besos en mi barbilla, se detuvo en mi cuello para morderlo en un lado y pasar su lengua por él, ahora fui yo la que dejo escapar un gemido mientras me aferraba a su espalda. Sentía aun su lengua en mi cuello cuando su mano izquierda se dirigió a uno de mis senos para acariciarlo por arriba de la blusa, yo no podía contener mucho ya que cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo más que nada las partes donde él se dedicaba a estimular, sentí que me humedecía cada vez más.

-Creo que después de todo si abra postre- dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona, pero antes de poder contestarle subió mi blusa e hizo a un lado el brasier dejando mis senos al aire libre, los contemplo un instante para después meterse a su boca uno de ellos, haciendo que más electricidad recorriera mi cuerpo e hice mi cabeza hacia atrás arqueando mi espalda para acercarme todo lo que pudiera a él y sentir más.

Mordió mi pezón y yo lance otro gemido en respuesta. Hizo lo mismo con el otro seno y yo no podía poner mis pensamientos tranquilos, es más, no podía pensar en nada en ese momento.

-Sera mejor continuar con esto en la habitación, aunque no me disgustaría en absoluto hacerlo contigo sobre la barrita- yo sonreí y lo atraje hacia mí para darle un beso tan apasionado como el que él me había dado antes.

Mientras nuestras lenguas volvían a insinuarse yo aproveche y desabotone su playera hasta que conseguí quitársela. Él hizo lo mismo conmigo después me quito el short que traía y su pantalón quedando solo con ropa interior. Volvió a sujetarme del trasero y me llevo hasta el cuarto para depositarme tiernamente en la cama, todavía no nos acostábamos bien y él me quito el brasier y de nuevo depósito besos en mi cuello, luego se detuvo a jugar de nuevo con mis senos y bajo más por mi estómago, luego se detuvo justo en mi vientre donde se encontraba mi calzón, solo paso un dedo por mi vagina arriba de mi calzón y eso me hizo estremecer. Lo deseaba y él lo sabía, aun así, se detenía divertido. Volvió a mi boca ahora depositando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo y yo abrí mis piernas para poderlo abrazar con ellas, en cuanto lo hice pude sentir su erección en mi vientre y eso hizo que me ruborizara aún más.

\- Por lo visto no soy el único que te extrañaba- dijo al ver que yo había sentido su erección.

-No deberíamos de hacerlo esperar, y me parece injusto que pienses que solo tú me extrañaste, yo también te extrañe mucho. - le acaricie el cabello mientras le depositaba un tierno beso en los labios.

-De eso me he dado cuenta, solo con ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo- Yo le sonreí y lo jalé hacia mí para insinuarle que quería que continuara. Quito mi calzón y deposito un delicado beso en mi vientre haciendo que mi mente de nuevo volviera a estallar después se quitó su bóxer dejándonos a los dos totalmente expuestos. Me dio un beso largo volviendo a insinuar nuestras lenguas y dijo- No traigo un condón conmigo princesa.

-Yo me estoy cuidando con pastillas no te preocupes- al ver su cara de sorpresa continúe- Sabia que esto pasaría en cuanto llegara, así que desde la última vez que menstrué empecé a tomarlas, así que no debes de preocuparte solo hazlo así-

\- ¿Estas segura? - pude ver de nuevo un brillo en sus ojos, él siempre lo pedía sin condón y ahora le daba esa gran oportunidad y se veía como un niño chiquito.

-Claro, así que por favor no me hagas esperar más- mi voz sonó casi como una súplica y el solo asintió.

-Claro princesa. - volvió a besarme y después sentí como su miembro entraba en mi eso hizo que nuevas sensaciones llegaran a todo mi cuerpo, aferrándome más a su cuerpo y soltando gemidos, aunque no era la única ya que escuchaba como salían también de la boca de él.

Empezó a moverse lento, pero iba subiendo el ritmo con cada estocada que daba. Sentía que todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones agradables y dulces, tal y como era Daiki. Sentía un temblor viniendo de mi vientre así que sabía que un orgasmo estaba por venir, Daiki sintió que estaba por venirme así que aumento el ritmo de las estocadas y mi cuerpo tembló contrayendo las paredes de mi vagina y apretando su miembro, así Daiki ya no pudo más y se vino también. Sentí su liquido en mi vientre, era una sensación nueva, Daiki y yo jamás lo habíamos hecho sin protección y debo admitir que era mucho mejor. Se quedo un momento más en mi interior y después lo saco lento. Deposito un beso en mis labios y nos acobijamos. Yo me acurruque en su pecho y el me abrazo. Lo extrañaba y creo que también lo amo, son estos momentos los que me lo confirman, lo enormes que son mis sentimientos hacia él. Era cierto que ya había amado antes de conocerlo, y aunque estos sentimientos no son tan grandes como la primera vez, se también que puedo ser feliz a su lado y estaría dispuesta a vivir con él toda mi vida. Aun si apareciera aquella persona que ame por primera vez, Daiki se lo había ganado y yo quería corresponderle en todo y ser llamada su esposa para el resto de mi vida.

 **Espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios para poder saber si en realidad si les gusto o no. El siguiente capítulo espero poder subirlo mañana, y pues de nuevo tratara sobre Sayuri y tal vez un poco de Ninako. Gracias.**


	4. Conexion

**Lamento mucho el tiempo que tarde en escribir pero la verdad tuve muchos obstaculos con este capítulo. Se supone que este capítulo sería de Sayu pero se convirtió mitad de Ninako y mitad de Sayuri, lo siento. Espero y les guste.**

***Ninako***

Me gustaba observarlo dormir después de que hacíamos el amor, siempre se mostraba tranquilo y vulnerable me tenia abrazada mientras balbuceaba algunas cosas que no podía entender. Creo que eran medicamentos por los nombres tan extraños que utilizaba y yo tuve que contener mi carcajada para no despertarlo. Me encanta esta sensación de tranquilidad, es como si nada en el mundo exterior me fuera a herir, mientras estuviera con Daiki me sentía segura. A diferencia de Sayu yo siempre necesite de alguien que estuviera a lado mío, ella me decía que es falta de autoestima. Pero no me importaba, mientras la sensación que se quedara fuera la de la tranquilidad. Después de lo que sucedió con... Ren había caído en la más profunda y detestable depresión, recuerdo que era Sayu la que todos los días trataba de sacarme de mi propia oscuridad, hasta que un día me ofreció irme de Tokio. Ella trabajo mucho conmigo en que tratará de tener esa confianza en mi misma, pero a pesar de que mejore en el fondo me seguía sintiendo de la misma forma, y me mantuve así hasta que apareció Daiki. Y agradezco mucho que todavía siga aquí a mi lado, porque no sabría que hacer sin el.

Me da una ternura ver como se queda totalmente fuera de combate, aunque yo no quede nada cansada no me quejo de nada. Desde la primera vez pude observar que él no era de los hombres que aguanten mucho en la cama.

Flash back

Estaba comenzando el invierno cuando Daiki me llevaba a una cena. Tenemos unos cuantos meses de haber comenzando a salir y aún me siento un poco nerviosa al estar cerca de él. Dude mucho en que ponerme, no sabía si un vestido sería mucho, pero al ver la cara que puso Daiki, su boca quedó un poco abierta y pude notar que un rubor que se extendía por su cara. Con esa reacción me sentía satisfecha y venía más que contenta en el coche. Pero los nervios no bajaban ni un segundo, de pronto puse atención al camino y vi que Daiki se estacionaba, era un edificio grande de color gris que brillaba mucho a La Luz de los demás edificios.

-¿Donde cenaremos?- Le dije mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y volteaba a verlo un poco insegura y nerviosa.

-Tengo algo reservado- su tono sonaba burlón pero también pude notar un poco de preocupación en el tono. Se bajó del carro y camino por en frente hasta llegar a mi puerta, debo admitir que ese gesto me hacía sentir especial, aunque no era nada nuevo sentir eso estando con él.- déjame decirte que, estoy nervioso y te ves hermosa- Su cara de nuevo subió de color y la mía no quedó atrás solo sujete su mano y el me ayudó a bajar. No soltó mi mano ni un instante, agradezco mucho el frío que empezaba a notarse ya que eso hacía bajar nuestra temperatura más de una vez.

Entramos al edificio y pude darme cuenta que era un hotel. Había un enorme recibidor y de lado derecho se encontraba lo que parecía ser un restaurante.

-¿Conoces el lugar?- mi voz sonaba temblorosa y eso lo detestaba.

-Claro, de hecho, me hospedo aquí- Se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo me sorprendí demasiado tanto que el tuvo que continuar- Tengo la cena lista en mi habitación- eso mando una señal a mi cerebro. Es obvio que quiere tener relaciones, no es que no quiera pero me siento un poco o mucho nerviosa. Tampoco es mentira que no lo hemos hablado y fui yo la que le dije que estaba lista para hacerlo, no quiero acobardarme pero tampoco negaré que quiero hacerlo. Daiki se dio cuenta de mi conflicto mental así que continuo- No estes pensando otras cosas. Solo vamos a cenar, no quiero obligarte hacer cosas que no quieres, yo puedo esperar, mientras seas tú puedo hacerlo.-Volvió a sonreír y eso hizo que me relajara

-Lo siento, lo menos que quiero es preocuparte- No quitaba mi vista del suelo, era un hábito que odiaba pero tampoco puedo evitar hacerlo.

-Y yo lo menos que quiero es que te sientas incómoda conmigo- Se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación y volteó a verme- eres lo más importante en mi vida y por lo mismo te protegeré más que a nadie.- Se acercó más a mi y tuvo que agacharse para depositar un tierno beso en mis labios. Nadie me había dicho tal cosa, y mis lágrimas se asomaron pero no de tristeza si no de felicidad y de ternura.

-Gracias Daiki- Le apreté su mano como señal de agradecimiento y el solo sonrió más, saco una tarjeta de su bolsa y abrió la habitación.

La verdad esperaba ver una habitación llena de rosas con la cama en forma de corazón, pero no era así, la habitación era tan grande como el departamento que teníamos Sayu y yo, así que lo primero que tenía a la vista era una enorme sala que estaba sustituida por un comedor pequeño para dos personas, el cual estaba a lado de un enorme ventanal que tenía una vista increíble. Yo casi corro para ir a ver aquella vista, y pude observar toda la ciudad con unas luces que la adornaban mejor de lo que imaginaba.

-Si no nos apuramos la cena se va a enfriar- Se tuvo que poner a lado mío para que le prestara atención. La cena transcurrió con pláticas interesantes, reímos mucho y eso me agradaba.

Hasta Sayu me decía que tenía la cara más viva y siempre sonreía. Era cierto solo Daiki pudo volverme a la vida y hacer que sonriera de nuevo. Después de la cena me invito a ver una película yo aún estaba nerviosa pero si se trataba de él podía aceptarlo. Estábamos a mitad de la película de miedo cuando di un salto y grite fuerte. Quede pegada a Daiki y sin darme cuenta mi trasero quedó arriba de sus piernas.

-Tranquila princesa- Su tono era juguetón, y yo al darme cuenta de la posición en la que estaba quise moverme pero el me aferro a su cuerpo.-No hay problema si te quedas así- sus manos me abrazaban, de modo que mi cabeza quedaba justo en su pecho, la otra mano sujetó mis piernas y me acomodo bien en las suyas. Yo estaba muy nerviosa pero tampoco me disgustaba estar así, solo disfrute de lo último de la película, ya no me asuste tanto ya que me sentía segura con Daiki. La película terminó y Daiki se quedó en silencio un buen rato, al parecer los dos nos sentíamos igual de cómodos. De pronto sentí que Daiki se acercaba a mi cuello, su aliento hacía que mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaron e hizo que me estremeciera. Como si no fuera poco sentí un cálido beso en el cuello, y esto hizo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Sentí la respiración de Daiki agitarse y me sujeto con más fuerza pasando sus brazos por debajo de los míos para pegarme más a él. Siguió besando mi cuello hasta que sentí una pequeña mordida, volteé a verlo y deposito un beso en mis labios. Subió un poco el ritmo y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Subió una de sus manos a mi cara y me atrajo hacía el para hacer el beso más apasionado.

-Se que tal vez no estás segura de hacerlo, por lo tanto no quiero presionarte- me miraba fijamente a los ojos y pude ver sinceridad.

-Estoy segura de lo que hago- acerque mi mano a la suya y lo mire con la misma determinación con la que él lo había hecho antes- mientras seas tú, puedo hacerlo.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y después volvió a estampar mis labios con los suyos. Acaricio mis piernas después deslizó sus manos en mis muslos subiendo el vestido. Se notaba que tanto él como yo disfrutábamos de lo que estábamos haciendo. Su mano llegó hasta mi vagina y eso hizo que me estremeciera y soltara un gemido en su boca. Sin darme cuenta me moví en sus piernas y sentí un bulto en mi trasero, rápidamente comprendí que su erecciòn estaba ahi. Daiki agarro mi calzón y lo deslizo, no podía pensar en nada así que deje que lo hiciera casi sin darme cuenta. Me levanto y me llevo hasta la habitación. Me beso unas cuantas veces mientras nos deshacíamos de nuestras ropas hasta quedar completamente expuestos. Gracias a que La Luz del cuarto no era muy fuerte me ayudó a no sentirme tan incomoda con lo que estaba pasando. Antes de que me penetrara se quedó mirándome.

-Se que es tu primera vez, y déjame decirte que estoy tan emocionado como nervioso de hacer esto- Se tardo un momento en continuar- y para serte sincero también es la primera vez para mi.- eso jamas me lo había dicho y al escucharlo pude comprender sus sentimientos ya que los dos estábamos en la misma situación.- sere gentil contigo, solo trata de relajarte, porque si no lo haces puede llegar a doler.- Se acerco de nuevo a mi cara y puso su frente con la mía.

-Confió en ti- solté antes de tomarlo del cuello y empujarlo a mis labios.

Daiki respondió el beso, se puso un condón y después tentó con sus manos la entrada de mi vagina y empujó despacio su pene, sentí un dolor agudo mientras Daiki me penetraba después escuche como susurraba a mi oído la palabra "relájate". Yo me deje llevar por ese sentimiento y me relaje, dejando entrar su pene del todo. Y fue ahí donde sentí una explosión de sensaciones, aunque en el fondo había un poco de dolor, esas sensaciones de placer eran mucho más altas que nada. Daiki solo soporto unas cuantas embestidas para luego terminar y caer en la cama. Fue ahí donde supe que él no era de carrera larga y que yo si.

Fin del Flash Back

Debo de admitir que Daiki soportaba más ahora cuando teníamos relaciones. Ya que fue aprendiendo a satisfacerme a mi antes de querer penetrarme, aunque ha habido ocasiones en las que lo ha logrado hay otras en las que no pero eso jamas ha sido importante para mi, y creo que él lo sabe. De pronto vi como sus ojos se abrían un poco y después se encontraban con los míos.

-Me encanta verte dormir- Le dije mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Y a mi me encanta que tu seas lo primero que vea al despertar- me dio un ligero beso en la frente.- Nako, hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo.- Su tono era serio así que me aleje un poco para poder verle bien el rostro.

-¿Que pasa?- Sentí un vuelco en mi estómago, la verdad no se si fueron nervios o fue preocupación. La cara de seriedad de Daiki no hacía más que preocuparme.

-Pensaba decírtelo de otra forma, la verdad tenía más de 10 ideas diferentes de cómo hacerlo- sus ojos evadían los míos y sus manos no dejaban de moverse.

-Me estás preocupando-

-No deberías- Se sentó en la cama y yo hice lo mismo, sin despegar mis ojos de los suyos- No es nada malo, o bueno, no lo es para mi.- trato de sonreír pero los nervios que tenia no lo dejo- Es solo que, yo quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, quiero llegar a nuestra casa y que dos pequeños niños me reciban casi tirándome al suelo de la emoción, y verte a ti en la sala viendo todo el alboroto con esa sonrisa que solo tú sabes hacer.- sus ojos volvieron a encontrar los míos con un brillo especial. Yo llevé mis manos a la boca y tuve que contener las lágrimas.

-Daiki...- El me sonrió. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando y era obvio que yo lo estaba esperando.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa Nako, quiero que seas mi mujer.- Se acerco a mi, mientras yo contenía las lágrimas.-¿Aceptas?

-Claro que si- me lance a su cuello y ahora en su contacto deje caer las lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

Era lo más maravilloso que podía pasarme, nunca me había sentido tan Feliz en toda mi vida.

-Me haces el hombre más feliz- me tomo la cara y me dio un beso apasionado en los labios.- Solo hay una cosa que quiero dejar en claro, es algo... sobre mi familia... más bien es como una regla familiar... no se como empezar- Yo aún estaba extasiada, feliz y contenta por todo esto así que le puse atención casi sin escucharlo.

-Solo comienza- Le dije agarrándole la mano, el la apretó más y continuó.

-En mi familia, los herederos se deben de casar antes de los...- deje de escuchar su voz por un dolor fuerte en el cuello, tan fuerte que me hizo dar un pequeño grito.

-¡Sayu!- fue lo único que pronuncie, no sabía porque ni como lo sabía pero así era. Me paré rápidamente de la cama mientras buscaba mi celular con desesperación, el simple hecho de pensar que le pudo pasar algo a Sayu me ponía mal, y el dolor del cuello no mejoraba la situación, tenía que sujetarme el cuello para aminorar dolor.

-Nako, ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuando me di cuenta ya se encontraba a lado mío.

-Solo tengo que llamar a Sayu, algo me dice que no está bien- ya había encontrado el celular, y ahora solo buscaba el número de Sayu para marcar. Después de unos timbres contesto una voz sombría y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

***Sayuri***

Aún no podía ver bien, mi vista estaba totalmente borrosa, pero pude distinguir un edificio que se me hacía muy familiar así que hice el doble del esfuerzo en enfocar el nombre que estaba en grande, después de unos segundos pude ver claramente el nombre "Hospitales Uehara" al ver ese nombre tuve que mandar energía a todo mi cuerpo para que pudiera reaccionar. Y fue como si mi cuerpo de nuevo tuviera la fuerza para sostenerse.

-No necesito ir al hospital- dije mientras me quitaba a Ando de encima el me soltó y se me quedó mirando.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- Su cara parecía contrariada- necesitas ver un doctor.

-Ya te dije que yo estoy bien- dije mientras daba unos pasos atrás- No necesito ir a ningún hospital- Estaba a punto de voltearme cuando Ando me agarra del brazo

-No, no lo estás- me sujeto con fuerza, pero yo utilice esa misma fuerza para atraerlo y con mi mano libre empujarlo, tuvo que soltarme y dar unos pasos atrás para no terminar en el suelo.

-No vuelvas a tocarme así- mi voz sonaba completamente a la defensiva, pero no me importaba- y ahora me voy.

-¿Cual es tu problema?- Ando parecía enojado, y no lo culpo, pero tampoco me importa lo que piense.

-No te conozco, así que no necesito tu ayuda.

-Hace unos instantes con esos tipos pareciera que necesitabas mi ayuda

-No, no necesitaba tu ayuda, yo sola me podría haber hecho cargo de eso- Estaba por devolverme por segunda vez cuando su voz volvió a sonar

-A la otra dejare que te violen- Su voz sonaba furiosa y hasta pude detectar odio.

-Haz lo que quieras, y si tanto te molesto, simplemente no hubieras intervenido.- voltee un poco mi cara para poder verlo- espero no volver a verte entrometido.

Ya no escuche su voz, me desconecte, sentí aún el líquido recorrer mi cuello y me limpié con mi saco, palpé la herida para saber el daño, pero solo era un pequeño rasguño, solté un suspiro de alivio, ya que pensaba que había sido algo grave o al menos eso pensaba. Sin saber porque mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar, me sentía idiota caminando por las calles, mi primer día en esta suciedad de mierda y casi me habían violado. Me sentía más estupida al ver como traté a una persona que lo único que hizo fue ayudarme, necesitaba a Nako, aunque sabía que estaría con Daiki no podía interferir en una noche de ellos dos, eso me haría sentir mal. Además de que la preocuparía demasiado. De pronto sonó mi celular vi en la pantalla el nombre de mi mejor amiga y aliviada no dude en contestar.

-Niko- Me solté llorando sin poder contenerlo y la verdad no quería hacerlo.

"¿Donde estas? ¿Estas bien?" Mi amiga sonaba preocupada, como si supiera por lo que estaba pasando.

-No estoy bien, te necesito- No podía contarle nada por teléfono y eso me hacía sentir más mal, sabía que tenía que contárselo a alguien.- Estoy justamente en frente del edificio- mi voz sonaba temblorosa pero pude pronunciar bien las palabras.

"Sube a mi departamento, aquí está Daiki puede checarte"

-No- Lo menos que quería era que Daiki me viera de esta manera, y mucho menos que se enterara de algo como esto, se pero que ya no podría verlo de la misma manera- ven a mi departamento pero no le digas a Daiki nada.

-Sayu..."

-Por favor Niko, no le digas nada

"Esta bien, confía en mi"

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y me deje caer al suelo, traté de hacerme bolita pero aún estaba en shock, no entendía como mis músculos no se paralizaron en la pelea. Tenía años sin pelear, a pesar de eso hoy parecía como si toda mi vida lo hubiera estado haciendo. Niko abrió la puerta sin tocar, eso no me sorprendió, se asustó al verme en el suelo totalmente hecha un asco.

-Por Dios Sayu, ¿que te paso?- Se arrodilló a mi lado, y me sujeto la cabeza, al sentir sus manos una paz y un cariño llego a mi cuerpo. Como pude me levante y rodee mis brazos en su cuello y solté todo el llanto que tenía guardado, ella se limitó a acariciarme la cabeza y dejarme llorar todo lo necesario.

-¿Te pasó algo en el cuello verdad? - me dijo cuando vio que me estaba relajando. Me enderece y fuimos a sentarnos en la sala, me puse justo a su lado para sentir esa paz que solo ella transmite. Le conté todo lo que había pasado ella casi le da un ataque cuando le contaba las cosas pero mantuvo la calma por mi. Cuando llegue al punto de la navaja y de cómo me había cortado Niko solo se quedó observando.

-Sangraba mucho, la verdad pensé que era una herida grave- me tocaba el cuello pero aunque ya no estaba la herida igual aún sentía un ligero ardor.

-Es extraño- Niko no dejaba de tocarse el cuello del mismo lado que yo.

-¿Que es extraño?

-Supe que algo te pasaba por un dolor del cuello, no se como explicarlo pero fue como si al sentir el dolor tú fueras la única persona en la que pensaba- Se notaba su inconformidad como si algo no estuviera bien. Y la verdad yo también me sentía extraña.- cuando estaba a punto de venir pase por el espejo y pude verme esto- Se quito la mano del cuello y pude observar un corte pequeño, exactamente igual al mío, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer.

-¿Que significa esto?- Estoy segura que mi cara horrorizada era igual a la de ella.

-No se, pero gracias a esto pude darme cuenta que te pasaba algo y me alegro- No sonaba a mentira y eso me preocupaba

-¿Te alegras?-

-Si, solo imagínate que este dolor no me hubiera dado, yo no sabría que te había pasado algo. -Se señaló la herida- Y si esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que tú no tengas ahora una hemorragia o unas puntadas- Se tomo un momento para reflexionar lo que diría- No me importa tener esto, lo único que importa es que tú estás bien.

-¿Como puedes tomarlo tan a la ligera?- Yo en realidad estaba asustada y Niko parecía que no pasaba nada- Yo estoy muerta del miedo por esto Niko

-Solo tómalo con calma y no le des mucha vuelta al asunto- Se acerco de nuevo a mi y una nueva energía de paz llego a mi mente- Me alegra que estes bien Sayu- Me dio un abrazo y todo el Tener se fue desvaneciendo.

Aunque se que algo no anda muy bien aquí no diré nada por ahora, he tenido un día difícil y de solo pensar que apenas está comenzando una nueva etapa me pone de los nervios. Se que Niko jamas dejará de estar a mi lado, aunque también se que en cualquier momento ella y Daiki se casarán y que yo tengo que buscar a alguien para hacer lo mismo. Al pensar en eso la imagen de Ando viene a mi mente pero la desecho con la misma rapidez que apareció en mi mente ya que para mi no es nada importante. Se que me había portado mal con él, pero también se que jamas lo volveré a ver. Volví a tocar mi herida y sentí como si algo tibio tocara esa parte, no quite la mano ya que esa sensación me agrada. No se en que momento me quede dormida pero se que Niko fue mi almohada un buen rato y eso hizo que el sentimiento de paz no me abandonara ni en mis sueños. Y así acabo mi primer día en esa nueva vida...

 **Espero y lo hayan disfrutando tanto como yo disfrute haciéndolo. Espero sus comentarios. haré lo posible por tener el otro capítulo mañana. Aunque no prometo nada. Saludos**


	5. Viejos amigos

**Se que últimamente me tardo en escribir pero hago lo que puedo. Espero y lo disfruten.**

 *****Ninako*****

Después de dejar a Sayu sola, esta mañana regrese a mi departamento pensaba que Daiki ya se había ido ya que su turno empezaba temprano. Pero estaba sentado mirando hacia la puerta, ya estaba bañado y arreglado para salir, yo me asusté un poco pero como pude le sonreí y no porque no quisiera si no porque estaba demasiado cansada.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido- me acerque a él y le di un ligero beso en los labios, no se apartó pero tampoco respondió así que supe que lo más seguro es que estuviera enojado.- ¿Que tienes?- me senté en la mesa y mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Que le paso a Sayu?- cierto, anoche solo me fui sin decirle ninguna palabra, pero tampoco podía romper la promesa que le había hecho a Sayu.

-Cosas de mujeres- No podía verlo a la cara, ya que si lo hacía, sabía que terminaría diciéndole toda la verdad.

-No lo creo, y en todo caso, soy médico podría haberla ayudado- Su cara se había relajado, así que tome eso como una victoria.

-Pero fue Sayu la que no quiso que tú fueras- estaba levantándome de la mesa cuando Daiki me sostuvo de las caderas para que me volviera a sentar y supe que el interrogatorio no había terminado.

-Dime que tenía, tal vez no pueda ir a verla pero a través de ti puedo ayudarla- Me la ponía cada vez más difícil, y si le sumo el pequeño factor que no se mentir, esto no iba a resultar bien.

-No era nada en serio- tome sus manos entre las mias, al menos quería tratar de transmitir paz, no la misma que él transmitía, pero si una parecida.- Solo unos dolores menstruales, ya sabes nada del otro mundo. Debes de entender que estuvimos juntas por 6 años, y por lo mismo necesitamos desacostumbrarnos a estar así.- apretó mi mano y suspiro, yo no sabía que hacer así que solo me quede quieta. Después de unos segundos por fin pude hablar- Si todo está claro...Emm...¿Puedo pararme?- dirigí mi mirada a sus manos que me tenían aún prisionera de mis caderas. En lugar de soltarme paso sus manos atrás de mi y me acerco a él.

-No, no puedes- Su cabeza descansaba en mi estómago y yo puse mis manos en su cabeza- No puedes imaginarte lo feliz que soy de que estés aquí. Necesitaba tenerte así todos los días- Se paro para ponerse de mi altura, paso una mano por mi cuello que me hizo estremecer y se me quedó viendo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también te extrañaba- esa dulzura característica de él estaba en sus ojos con más intensidad. Había un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que no habia visto antes y supe cuales eran las siguientes palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

-Te a...- Lo interrumpí llevando sus labios a los míos, tenía miedo de lo que tuviera que contestar después, y no porque no lo sintiera, ¿o si era por eso?. No quería pensarlo, no ahorita. Correspondió al instante mi beso, sentí una sonrisa en su boca mientras me acercaba más a su cuerpo. Subió el ritmo, mientras su lengua buscaba la mia. Me recostó en la mesa mientras el se subía encima mío sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de mi blusa.

-Daiki- depositaba besos por mi cuello y bajaba tuve que tomarlo de la cabeza para detenerlo- Daiki- volteó a verme y pude ver en sus ojos dulces había deseo.

-¿Que pasa?- Se acerco a mi cara y me dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo- pase una mano por detrás de su cuello.

-Entonces hay que festejarlo- hasta su voz sonaba excitada y eso me hacía sentir a mi de la misma forma.

-No entiendes, me refiero a que tengo que alistarme porque se me hará tarde- volteo a ver hacia mi boca y suspiro- Lo siento mucho, que más quisiera terminar lo que estábamos comenzando, pero no puedo llegar tarde el primer día.

-Lo se- Se quito de encima mío y me ayudó a enderezarme- ¿segura que no puedes llegar un poco tarde?- Su voz sonaba como siempre pero sus ojos ansiaba continuar con esto.

-Tal vez...- vi una sonrisa dibujarse en sus labios mientras se volvía acercar a mi boca, puse mi mano en sus labios para detenerlo- No, lo siento pero no puedo- ahora fui yo la que sonrió.

-Eres una persona cruel- Su cabeza descanso en mi hombro, después me levanto del trasero y me cargo.- Pero yo se como quitar esa sonrisa burlona de esos labios- fue caminando conmigo entre sus brazos, yo rodeé su cadera con mis piernas.

-¿Que haces?- No podía dejar de reírme.

-Tienes que arreglarte para tu primer día- me llevo hasta el baño sin soltarme ni un momento- así que hay que bañarnos

-¿Bañarnos?- nos metimos a la regadera sin quitarnos la ropa y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la regadera sonó mi celular.

-No puede ser- me tenía recargada en la pared aún enredada en el, así que solo se recargó en mi hombro mientras se reía.

-Te dije que tenía que irme- me soltó y fui a la cocina por mi celular- deben de ser los de la escuela, debería de haberme presentado ya- tome el celular y no eran los de la escuela, era mi padre.- Hola papá

Ninako, buenos días hermosa, ¿Como amaneció mi niña?

Mi padre era así siempre, agradezco mucho el que mis padres sean tan cariñosos conmigo y que siempre me cuiden tanto- bien papá, me sorprende tu llamada ¿ha pasado algo?

Todo está bien hermosa, solo quería decirte que esta tarde necesito que vengas a la oficina

-Si claro- Sentí a Daiki a mis espaldas y después como pasaba sus brazos por mi estómago para abrazarme.- Es extraño que me pidas ir para tu oficina, ¿Estas seguro que todo está bien?

Ya te dije que si, solo quiero que vengas a ver a un antiguo amigo, así que te espero por la tarde aquí.

-Emm...claro. Me pasaré por la tarde- ¿antiguo amigo? No se a quien se refería mi papá.

Muy bien, entonces cuídate hija

-Igual papá, te quiero- colgué y me quede unos minutos viendo a la nada después sentí un pequeño mordisco en mi cuello que me hizo volver a la tierra.- Eso duele- volteé a ver a Daiki mientras el sonreía de lado a lado.

-No te preocupes se perfectamente donde puedo morder sin que mueras de hemorragia- Su voz volvía a soñar excitada y eso no era bueno.

-Veo que andas de muy buen humor esta mañana- me safe como pude de sus brazos, tenía que mantenerme alejada si quería irme para el trabajo, aunque no me molestaría si me quedara teniendo relaciones.

-Mientras estes cerca siempre voy amanecer así- me seguía con la mirada y el calor llegaba hasta mi.

-Entonces significa que tengo que alejarme si quiero llegar temprano.- camine hasta mi cuarto sin voltear a verlo-Tu también deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Si, lo se- cuando voltee estaba parado justo detrás mío- esta noche no creo poder llegar temprano, me toca la guardia de noche. Esta mañana entra un nuevo médico en el ala este del hospital.

-Eso suena bien, quiere decir que tendrás más tiempo

-Si y no, al menos por esta semana tengo que estar al tanto de los reportes y ver si lo hace bien- Estaba metiendo mi ropa al baño mientras Daiki se ponía los zapatos y un saco que hacía juego con su ropa.

-Entonces no lo conoces, pensé que tú te hacías cargo de las contrataciones- me paré justo a su lado para acompañarlo hasta la puerta.

-Si, pero esa persona lo contrató el señor Uehara, así que no puedo hacer nada

-Ya veo, pues entonces suerte- me puse de puntitas para que él me tomara de la espalda y me besara. Fue tierno pero largo.

-Estaré en contacto contigo- No me soltaba y yo no dejaba de mirarlo- y sobre lo de la propuesta, no le digas nada a tu padre, pienso hacer una cena formal para dar la noticia.- El calor subió a mi cara pero ahora por vergüenza.

-Esta bien, no diré nada- baje mi vista tratando de no incomodarme más con la mirada de Daiki-Al final de cuentas no hay anillo- le dije mientras subía mi mano a la cara.

-Es por eso que quiero algo formal, no es que no lo tenga, solo que no se me hace correcto dártelo sin haberlo consultado con tu familia.- Era cierto, aunque yo se que mi familia aceptara a Daiki, ya que se llevan muy bien, pienso más que nada que la cena sería puro formalismo.

-Esta bien- le doy otro ligero beso- Deberías de irte, se nos hará tarde.- Daiki se ríe y asiente dejando mi departamento.

Me metí a bañar y después me arregle, un pantalón de vestir y una blusa fue lo que decidí ponerme. Mi pelo era el que me dificultaba la vida, se supone que sería lacio pero también se llegaba a quebrar al final. Solo lo seque y deje que hiciera lo que quisiera no tenía tiempo que perder con él. Me puse un ligero maquillaje un brillo labial, estaba nerviosa por mi primer día y más aún, porque volvería a la preparatoria a la que había estado hace años. Agarre las llaves del departamento y salí, esperaba tener tiempo para pasar al departamento de Sayu, pero no lo tenia, tampoco creo que Sayu estuviera todavía ya que era tarde y ella también tenía que ir a trabajar, aún cuando yo me opuse a que fuera, ella me aseguro que estaba bien. Debo de admitir que no estoy tranquila con la situación, aún cuando le mencioné que Daiki me había propuesto matrimonio no había la felicidad que yo esperaba ver. Aunque sonrió yo se que era forzada y eso me preocupo mucho más. Saco mi celular mientras voy en el ascensor para mandarle un mensaje a Sayu, apenas iban tres pisos cuando me doy cuenta que en el ascensor iba alguien conmigo, era más alta que yo, y por la complexión era un hombre. Algo me impedía voltear, sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, algo muy en el fondo me decía que no debía voltear. Después sentí un golpe en el corazón, una sensación que pensé jamás sentir en mi vida, solo con una persona mi corazón soltaba de esa forma. Solo una persona hacía que mi corazón saliera de mi cuerpo, que mis piernas temblaran y mis manos empezaran a sudar. No podía controlar mi cuerpo y la voz de algo o de alguien me decía una y otra vez un nombre que no estaba preparada para escuchar. "Ren". Cuando mi mente razonó el nombre mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar, el ascensor se abrió y sentí que la persona que estaba a lado topó su mano con mi brazo ese gesto hizo que mi corazón saltara aún más, tenía que ser él, pero cuando mi mirada quiso enfocar un grupo de 5 personas entro al ascensor dejándome atrapada y sin poder ver al hombre que salía. Traté de salir pero las personas no me dejaron y tuve que quedarme en el ascensor hasta el primer piso. Y mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, quise quedarme a esperar si volvía aparecer, pero la parte lógica de mi mente reaccionó y seguí mi camino a la escuela. Empuje todo lo que sentí en el ascensor hacia lo más oscuro de mi mente, a donde mande todo lo que tenía que ver con Ren, pero no se porque ahora me costaba mas trabajo que antes. Todos esos sentimientos jamás pensé volverlos a sentir, y esa voz en mi cabeza repitiendo su nombre no ayudaba en el momento. No puedo dejarme hundir de nuevo, cuando vea a Sayu tengo que platicar con ella.

Llegue a la escuela y los recuerdos revivían de nuevo, pero sacudí mi cabeza volviendo a quitar todos esos pensamientos. Entre a la escuela justamente cuando los estudiantes estaban llegando, ese uniforme había sido el mío durante tres años, esa falda negra y una playera de botones de manga larga y un saco de color azul. Llegue hasta la sala de maestros un poco nerviosa, y cuando estaba entrando me topé con una persona igual de baja que yo aunque parecía una muñeca. Recordé las ocasiones en las que Sayu me ha dicho que parezco una muñequita, estoy segura que si viera a la persona en frente mío diría que yo me quedo corta con ese concepto.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo la muchacha que estaba en frente mío, mientras hacía una reverencia para disculparse.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco vi por donde iba- ella levantó la mirada y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Tu debes de ser la nueva maestra de matemáticas-continuó con su sonrisa, que lo único que hacía era que se viera más como una muñeca.

-Si, mucho gusto con Ninako Kinoshita- le extendí mi mano, tantos años en NY me dejo con la costumbre de saludar de mano.

-Yuuri Makita- Tomo mi mano y sonrió más abiertamente- mucho gusto, ¿puedo llamarte Ninako?-

-Si claro

Mi día transcurrió bien, me presenté a mi clases y los nervios se fueron después de un rato, la verdad me sentía a gusto con todo esto. Dar clases, escuchar a mis alumnos y convivir con ellos. A la hora del almuerzo Yuuri y yo fuimos a almorzar juntas, se me hizo una persona muy agradable y me dio más gusto saber que le había caído bien. Termine mi jornada en la escuela bien, pero no me dio tiempo de caminar para ver cómo estaba después de tantos años. Salí casi corriendo ya que tenía que cumplir con la cita de mi papá. Cuando llegue al edificio de mi familia sentí de nuevo nostalgia, cuando era niña pasaba mucho tiempo aquí y cuando tenía problemas en la preparatoria también, siempre he visto este edificio como mi lugar seguro. El único lugar que nunca me va a traicionar y que siempre me volverá La Paz. Subí hasta la oficina de mi papá y la secretaria me recibió con un abrazo cálido, al parecer también me extrañaba. Me dijo con la misma calidez que mi papá me esperaba. Así que entre deprisa a su oficina.

-¡Hola papá!- salte a sus brazos y el me abrazo con fuerza- pensé que no volverías de tu viaje pronto, ¿Mamá está bien?

-Me alegro verte mi pequeña- me dio un beso en la frente mientras nos acomodábamos cada quien en nuestras respectivas sillas.- Tu mamá está bien, de hecho ahora mismo está tomando un vuelo para Europa a cerrar un trato muy importante.- Mamá jamas se puede quedar quieta y no hay nada que hacerle, ella ama su trabajo tanto como nos ama a papá y a mi, o bueno, tal vez ama mas a su trabajo.

-Eso suena bien, pero dime, a quien querías que viera- mi papá sonrió ante mi comentario- déjame recordarte que tengo novio, por si piensas tenderme alguna trampa.- él solo río abiertamente.

-Creo que tú más que nadie sabes que ese tipo de cosas no son de mi estilo, yo jamas te obligaría a casarte con alguien que no quieras- eso ya lo sabía, conocía bien a mi familia.

-bueno, entonces que paso.

-Pasa a la sala de juntas, él está ahí.- levantó una mano para señalarme el lugar y yo reí divertida y me dirigí a la puerta.

Cuando abrí, la sala de juntas no era diferente a cómo recordaba, era un espacio grande donde una mesa de aproximadamente 20 asientos se encontraba en medio. Casi a la entrada estaba la persona que decía papá. Al verlo supe al instante de quien se trataba. Un hombre de la misma edad que yo, 1.85 de estatura, pelo castaño ojos igual, piel blanca. Mi amigo de la infancia.

-Ando- El se levantó y extendió sus brazos- eres tú- me lance a sus brazos y el respondió al instante.- pensé que estabas viviendo en Europa, tenía mucho tiempo sin sabe de ti.

-Ninako, tranquila me lastimas con tu abrazo- hizo una voz que sonó más a un quejido. Solté el abrazo y me separé de él.- Volví hace unas semanas, tú papa me dijo que habías vuelto así que corrí a verte- me estudio de pies a cabeza, y lo hizo tanto que me sentí incómoda- Y déjame decirte que te ves hermosa, muy hermosa- Se acerco un poco a mi tratando de tocar mi cachete.

-Ando- detuve su mano- ya te conozco así que no se te ocurra, tengo novio- hizo una mueca de desilusión, para luego soltar una risa.

-Tu sabes que jamas pierdo la esperanza- me guiño un ojo- aunque podría ignorar el hecho de que tienes novio

-De eso no tengo duda, pero sabes que no me gustas- Se agarro su corazón dando a entender que lo había lastimado

-Esas palabras son crueles para un amigo de la infancia- al ver que yo no quite mi sonrisa continuó- pero bueno, creo que puedo vivir con eso, aunque la verdad no pierdo la esperanza

-Deberías de hacerlo

-Olvidémonos de cosas tristes- hizo que me sentara- Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo ya que tu papá y yo tenemos una junta en 10 min. Quería verte para decirte que saliéramos hoy en la noche- al ver mi cara de sorpresa continuó antes de que pudiera contestar- No como tú piensas, invita a una amiga si quieres o a tu novio

-Mi novio no podrá hoy- Daiki me había dicho que estaría en turno de noche así que no podría aunque quisiera

-Quiero ponerme al corriente contigo, pero como se que en el fondo desconfías de mis intenciones invita a una amiga tuya y yo invito a un amigo mío.

-Eso suena como a una cita doble- hice una mueca de desaprobación

-Oye, yo también me quiero sentir seguro, así que acepta- me dedico una de sus sus sonrisas.

-Esta bien, pero mantente lejos de mi amiga- ahora fue él quien hizo una mueca- Te conozco y se que te lanzaras sobre ella, para cortejarla, pasarte de listo y después no volverla a ver.- El se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos- al ver tu reacción me doy cuenta que no has cambiado en nada- solté una carcajada y el después de unos segundo hizo lo mismo.

-Esta bien, está bien-levantó las manos mostrando resignación- prometo no hacerle nada- Espero unos segundos y continuó- que ella no quiera- me guiño un ojo y se paró de la silla antes de que lo pateara.- Te veo más de rato, en el club que está a lado del centro comercial de siempre.

-Esta bien- salió de la sala de juntas dando brinquitos como niño chiquito.

Saque mi teléfono y marque a Sayu, esperando que pueda asistir. Sonó tres veces y después contesto

Niko, ¿que pasa?

-Hola Sayu, Emm... espero y no estés muy indispuesta

No claro que no, dime, ¿Que pasa?

-Es que... tengo una invitación de un amigo de la familia a ir a un club, no quiero ir sola con él, ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Emm... si claro, al final de cuentas no tengo nada que hacer.

-Gracias, te quiero mucho Sayu, en 20 min llego a tu departamento para arreglarnos.

Si, aquí te espero

Después de colgar con Sayu salí para su apartamento, me sentía emocionada de salir, aunque no fuera con Daiki, me sentía a gusto con la idea de que Sayu fuera la que me acompañara. No le pregunte a Ando quien era su amigo, pero bueno, no me importa mucho. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón, pero antes de hundirme en los pensamientos los deseché y continué hasta llegar al departamento de Sayu. No sabía que clase de noche nos esperaba, pero de nuevo, una voz muy en el fondo me decía que estuviera alerta y que confiara en mis sentimientos. Comencé a arreglarme sintiendo nervios, pero Sayu me distraía así que me mantenía ocupada. Estábamos listas y la hora a la que veríamos a los chicos se acercaba, así que partimos al lugar donde nos encontraríamos, jamas pensamos cuán larga sería la noche que se nos presentaba.

 **Espero y les haya gustado, estaré atenta a los comentarios. Haré lo posible por subir el capítulo mañana o pasado. Saludos a todos.**


End file.
